Jasper & Eu
by milampert
Summary: Sophie havia sido transformada por Maria, assim como Jasper. Mas tivera um destino completamente diferente. Agora, ao reencontrá-lo mais de 100 anos depois, descobre que nem tudo foi feito para morrer...Jasper X Personagem original.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1**_

Não sei como isso aconteceu. Sabia da história, sabia dos fatos, sabia do seu amor, e ainda assim, ele contrariava a todas as regras, ficando diante de mim. Seus cabelos arredios, loiros, brigando com o vento daquela chapada, me chamavam a atenção para o seu olhar solitário, vazio.

_Achei que não viria... – Falei a ele encarando seus olhos tristes.

_Não podia deixar de vir vê-la...Ainda não acredito que tenha se transformado. – Pegou minha mão, e fitou-me por um instante. Achei não ter merecido toda aquela atenção, já que seu amor verdadeiro não estava ali. Não pude deixar de me inebriar com seu carinho, seu amor, era como se tudo que eu tivesse sentido há mais de 100 anos, voltasse à tona. – Sophie, como pôde nunca me esquecer?

_Jasper... – Eu não conseguia resistir. Ele passara a mão na minha cintura me abraçando. Sentia meu coração disparar, devia ser psicológico, já que meu coração não mais batia. Meus sentimentos se confundiram. Como eu podia lutar contra todo aquele amor, se eu buscara aquilo tão avidamente. – Nunca encontrara alguém tão bom de estar perto, acho que me perdi na esperança de te encontrar... só não esperava por Alice... – Baixei meu olhos envergonhada, não queria causar problemas.

Ele baixou a cabeça, como quem refletia sobre tudo que acontecera.

_Ela não entende, você é muito especial pra mim, fui tolo ao achar que eu seria o único a sobreviver à Maria. – Ele olhou para os meus cabelos castanhos em formato de ondas, revoltos ao vento. Pegou meu rosto e eu tentei lutar, mas as ondas de um calor inexistente em nós tomou conta da minha alma. Era irresistível, seu toque, seu olhar, seu beijo aveludado, sua aura espessa de muito amor, era algo que eu não podia romper. – Sophie, que saudade! – Ele exclamou me abraçando.

Não pude negar que também precisava daquilo, mas sentia que precisava deixá-lo. Inútil resistir. Eu não queria. Esperara muito tempo por isso.

_Porque demorou tanto? Foi tão difícil me encontrar? – Os olhos de Jasper estavam carentes.

_Não gosto nem de lembrar. – Disse evitando o olhar dele. Na verdade, encontrara Carlisle uns 30 anos depois que me transformara. Ele havia me contado sobre a situação de Jasper e eu não quisera interferir. Mas assim como o sangue humano, as minhas lembranças humanas, dos olhos apaixonados de Jasper, se tornaram uma obsessão. Meus olhos cor de cobre se focaram na chapada, observando a natureza, não sabia o que fazer. Ele segurava minhas costas contra seu peito, observando. Queria poder ler meus pensamentos, achava que se visse o que eu estava olhando, poderia adivinhar. A tristeza tomava conta de mim, o que eu estava fazendo? Ele já havia estabelecido sua parceira e não era eu, por que estava ali afinal?

_Jasper? – Uma voz masculina, tão aveludada quanto a nossa, mostrava indignação. Jasper tentou ignorar, mas o homem não se intimidara, ele se aproximou. – Quem é ela?

Eu não queria ouvir a resposta dele. Estava vendo quando diria que eu era só uma amiga, de muito tempo atrás. Decidi falar primeiro.

_Meu nome é Sophie, prazer. – estendi minha mão e o homem grande, meio sem jeito, estendeu a sua.

_Emmett, prazer. – Ele me olhava curioso, o clima voltou a ficar tenso, nenhum de nós falava. Precisava sair dali. Logo viriam outros e eu não queria complicar a vida de Jasper.

_Bem Jasper, Emmett, sinto deixá-los, mas vou encontrar uma amiga em Seattle. – Eu disse despedaçada por dentro. Não sabia quando ou se veria Jasper novamente. Pensei seriamente em me jogar aos lobos que moravam perto dali, mas não tinha coragem.

_Por favor fique! – Jasper suplicou. Parecia que tanto eu quanto o grandalhão estávamos surpresos. – Fique, deixe que eu a apresente a minha família, por favor.

Não tenho certeza do que me fez aceitar a proposta irreverente. Nem de longe, achava uma boa idéia. Não queria afrontar ninguém, e não sei como Jasper explicaria minha presença. Lembro-me de quando eu e Jasper chegamos a namorar em Houston, Texas. Éramos jovens, talvez tivéssemos quatorze, quinze anos. Eu morava ao lado da Mansão dos Withlock, embora só tivéssemos começado a namorar na adolescência, nos criamos praticamente juntos. Era muito divertido visitar a mansão de Jasper. E agora, embora ele estivesse de mãos dadas comigo, eu não podia reclamar pelo que sentia. Não tinha direito algum sobre seu coração, não interessava quão grande fosse o meu amor, ele tinha outra vida, outra vampira.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ao chegarmos lá, todos foram muito receptivos à minha presença, inclusive Alice. Me senti ameaçada por não compreender tanta simpatia. Para meu alívio Jasper contara a verdade: eu era uma vizinha que se transformara na mesma época que ele. Uma vizinha, era verdade. Não era nem uma amiga, nem uma amante... uma vizinha me pareceu um ótimo meio termo. Mas embora o meio termo me deixasse satisfeita, alguma coisa me dizia que Alice sabia de tudo, ou quase ... tudo.

_Então Sophie, porque decidiu parar em Forks? – Alice parecia enigmática sem nem mesmo tirar o sorriso do rosto. Aquela atitude me estremecia, sabia que ela realmente não merecia o que estava acontecendo, mas o seu jeito não tinha explicação, era quase sarcástica.

_Vim visitar uma amiga que mora por essas bandas. E encontrei Jasper no caminho... – Um sorriso maldito escapuliu de meu rosto naquela hora, queria me esconder na floresta de tanta vergonha, mas quanto mais lutava para fechar a boca, mais o sorriso se alastrava.

_Que sorte! Vocês se encontrarem depois de tanto tempo! – Olhei séria pra Alice enquanto ela ironizava. Nem de perto minha dor, de esperar mais de cem anos para vê-lo, era motivo de comédia. Minha presença já estava ficando absurda. Me despedi deles, e Carlisle pediu desculpas por Edward que não se encontrava no momento. Pedi pra que não se preocupasse, afinal o amor é uma coisa pra se sentir sem pressa. E eu nem conhecia o garoto afinal. Não havia importância.

Jasper parecia dividido, perdido, pelo que sentia e pelo que estava acostumado. Ele realmente não esperava pela minha presença. Ficara neutro o tempo todo. Me frustrei um pouco, mas não sei se faria diferente se estivesse no lugar dele. Alice sorria e se abraçava nele enquanto eu me despedia dos demais. Me lembrei de Willy, que me acompanhara por um longo tempo. Não era como se ele fosse o ar que respirava, mas jamais poderia ter magoado seus sentimentos se tivesse tido a chance. Acho que esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual perdoei Jasper por sua discrição.

_Pra onde você vai agora? – Jasper se aproximou sem nenhum ruído. Olhei dentro de seus olhos, tentando agora decifrar o que ele estava pensando. Não sabia bem o que dizer.

_Acho que vou aproveitar para passear pela cidade. – Arrumei os meus cabelos, precisava de forças pra me despedir dele. Não tinha idéia do que dizer.

_Está alimentada? – Ele perguntou um pouco transtornado. Parecia preocupado que eu fosse manchar Forks de sangue.

_Sim, não vou prejudicar ninguém na área de vocês, não se preocupe. – Pisquei pra ele, achei um tanto humanitário a sua preocupação com os vivos. Achava aquilo adorável. – Até mais... – Nessas horas dava graças que não podia chorar. Embora minha cara de dor entregasse meu coração numa bandeja, ninguém poderia dizer que chorei por ele.

Senti alguém pegar no meu braço. Era Carlisle. Me abracei nele e fiz questão de desabafar.

_Se não está preparada para partir, fique. – Carlisle pediu-me com delicadeza. Alice parecia segurar Jasper para não se juntar a nós.

_Eu não posso ficar, mas não consigo ir ... – continuei abraçada em Carlisle. O que eu sentia era muito profundo para descartar. Queria uma chance, profundamente, não vivera tantos anos sonhando com isso para desistir tão fácil, mas por outro lado, meus princípios me feriam como lâminas afiadas. Senti Esme acariciando meus cabelos. Eu devia estar muito mal. Foi então que decidi ir, mesmo querendo ficar.

Oi gente, gostaria de dizer que estou amando escrever essa fic e que vocês vão amar o resto da história. Só que eu gostaria de reviews, pra saber se devo ou não terminar de publicar a história. Fiquem a vontade para dar sugestões. Estou toda a ouvidos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Aquele lugar não tinha sentido sem Jasper. Ele era minha obsessão. Disso eu tinha certeza. Mas não conseguiria deixar Forks enquanto tivesse o mínimo de esperança que talvez ele voltasse pra mim. Era como se eu pudesse ouvi-lo me chamando...

Decidi andar mais um pouco, ver como a cidade funcionava. Talvez tivesse a idéia que me faria retornar a Jasper antes que eu pudesse entender. Mas nada me ocorria. Estava bloqueada, meu banco de idéias estava vazio. Sentei-me perto de uma loja de artefatos esportivos, nada poderia ser mais chato do que aqueles homens se gabando de quantos ursos conseguiriam caçar naquele final de semana. Eu caçava três cada dia que me alimentava portanto isso não era novidade pra mim.

Uma moça saiu pela porta, seu cheiro era irresistível, fui chegando perto quando percebi que um carro vinha em nossa direção a muitos quilômetros por hora. Puxei-a rapidamente para a calçada e me lembrei do que havia prometido a Jasper: Sem sangue em Forks. De repente, vi um menino aflito, branco como a neve, rosnando pra mim. Sorri gentilmente.

_Você deve ser Edward! Prazer, Sophie! – Estendi minha mão para que ele me cumprimentasse, e ele logo respirou aliviado.

_Obrigado... por salvar Bella! – Ele disse a abraçando.

_Ah! Então você é a Bella? – Eu disse olhando a menina charmosa com cheiro de doce.

_Obrigada por me salvar, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça! –Bella sorriu sem graça. Mas quando olhou para Edward, eu tive certeza de que sabia do que estava falando.

_Você devia estar pensando nele... Eu não sei o que você tem na cabeça ao ficar com um vampiro, mas nunca desista dele se é ele que você quer! – Acariciei o rosto dela e não pude deixar de me emocionar, escondi meu rosto em seu ombro. Ela me abraçou meio sem jeito.

_Desculpe, mas... porque está chorando? – Ela olhou pra baixo, onde estava o meu rosto. Me senti particularmente vulnerável em seu colo. Era óbvio que eles saberiam mais tarde quem eu era e pra variar eu não queria arranjar confusão, mas e depois? Pra quem eu iria desabafar?

_Faz mais de cem anos que vago procurando pelo homem que eu amo, para descobrir que ele vai se casar com outra. – Eu abraçava ela novamente. – Isso não é justo!

_Mas por que você não fala com ele? – Edward sorriu, achei que ele soubesse quem era.

_É complicado. Ele sabe, mas não posso tirá-lo de sua parceira. Imagine-se Edward... Se quando você encontrou Bella, estivesse com outra de seu clã, o que você faria? – Tentei impor a imensidão do amor que sentia por Jasper. O sentimento, o carinho que ele dedicava a mim, ele era tão atencioso. No seu mundo, o mundo dele era eu. Eu era a pessoa mais feliz de todo o Texas. Talvez se não fosse pelo trabalho ardiloso, ele nunca teria se transformado, ou talvez, tivesse se transformado ao meu lado, comigo.

Peguei Edward refletindo sobre o assunto. Não que ele tivesse dúvidas, pois acariciava o rosto da amada com um largo sorriso no rosto. Mas ele apreciava aquele momento de dor e angústia na vida dele, sem Bella. Ele ria do absurdo, jamais conseguiria viver sem ela.

_Eu largaria. Não importaria quem fosse! Jamais viveria sem a Bella. – Seus olhos se arregalaram, encontrando os de sua fêmea.

_Entendem o que eu digo? Esse homem tem sido minha obsessão há mais de cem anos. Ele me beijou hoje, só não teve coragem de... – Eu não pude continuar. E se estivesse me iludindo. E se ele tivesse bem com Alice? Qual seria meu papel naquela cidade ridícula? Meus olhos se espremeram e eu mais uma vez não pude chorar.

_Olha, se ele te beijou não deve ser tão mau assim... Ele deve se importar com você! Já perguntou se ele quer ficar com você? – Bella sugere ao lembrar do quanto sofrera por Edward e o quanto precisou de um amigo.

_Nunca! Jamais pediria isso a ele! Quanto egoísmo meu! Eu nunca pediria nada desse tipo. Deveria ser suficiente vê-lo feliz! Mas eu não consigo! – Eu batia os meus pés no chão.

_Você me parece mesmo apaixonada, e decidida! – Edward sorriu, parecia estar se divertindo com a minha tragédia e ele que pareceu ler a minha mente, corrigiu. – Eu tenho uma idéia para o seu amor dar certo! Eu só preciso de um nome...

Gelei. A minha única esperança era que ele me contasse sua idéia sem saber de quem se tratava, daria minha eternidade por um saco de idéias. Mas de repente, como um furacão, Alice apareceu. Sua face simpática desaparecera e agora ela me olhava com raiva e mágoa nos olhos.

_Preciso de você agora! – Ela me puxou e fomos correndo em direção a casa dos Cullen. Mal sabia o que estava a me esperar.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Willy! – falei exasperada. Meu antigo parceiro me seguira até Forks. Não podia acreditar que tinha gasto tanto tempo o despistando por nada.

_Sophie... – Ele dizia sem alegria alguma.

_Como se atreve! O que você está fazendo aqui? – A ira brilhava em meus olhos.

_Faz 5 anos que acredito que você está morta! E você ainda tem a petulância de me perguntar sobre o que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos. Nunca o tinha visto tão feroz comigo.

_Eu precisei partir! Eu não podia mais enganá-lo! Eu nunca amei você! Você sabia disso! Quantas vezes eu te contei a minha história! – Olhava desenganada para aquele cenário de horror que jamais imaginara.

_Pensei que tivesse se resolvido quando conversou com Carlisle... – Willy rebateu sem piedade de mim. Sabia que não gostava de confusão.

_Vamos conversar em outro lugar... – Sibilei na esperança de que isso fosse resolvido sem guerra, mas ao falar isso pude ouvir um rosnado vindo de Jasper. Rosalie parecia estar se deleitando ao lado de Alice. Enquanto Emmett, Esme e Carlisle não se moviam.

_É aqui que eu preciso saber a verdade, afinal, todos precisamos. Alice também merece uma explicação. – Willy sorriu cheio de más intenções.

_Quando é que você conversou com Carlisle? – Jasper se intrometeu na história. Seus olhos estavam sedentos, não tinha certeza de quem ele queria o pescoço: Se era o meu ou o de Willy.

_Pouco tempo depois de me transformar, eu não tinha idéia! – Olhei pra ele suplicante. Mas agora ao seu redor, eu me sentia uma frágil presa. – Você já estava com Alice! Eu não podia...

_Ah, não podia! – Willy agora mostrava os dentes. – Pobrezinha da Sophizinha, não podia perturbar o amadinho dela, então decidiu me usar, feito um acessório! – Willy com raiva jogou uma cadeira pela janela. – Me usar feito um boneco ela podia! Como eu fui burro! Como acreditei nessa ...

_Me perdoa Willy! Me perdoa! – Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. A única pessoa que eu não desejaria machucar, foi a que mais se magoou. Nesse momento Edward e Bella entram na sala.

_Então volta! – Willy pegou meu rosto e aperto com força. Mas a pior dor, foi pensar em viver sem Jasper, eu preferiria morrer naquele instante.

_Não, não, não, não, não... – Eu falava repetidamente, numa frustração inigualável. A última coisa que queria era voltar a vida que tinha antes, sem meu amor do lado. Nas sombras como costumávamos ficar, sem a luz do meu amor pra me guiar. Era um sonho tão distante tê-lo pra mim e ao mesmo tempo tão perto... Mesmo sem tê-lo, parecia estar perdendo a única possibilidade que tinha.

_Se ela não te ama, é melhor esquecê-la! – Carlisle se intrometeu na cena. De repente Edward, revela seu dom.

_Não vai conseguir! Se destruí-lo, terá que destruir a todos nós! E isso não será uma tarefa fácil! – Depois que Edward entregou a mágoa ardida de Willy, Jasper olhou para Bella e viu que era hora de agir e transformar o ambiente em um lugar mais calmo. Eu me levantei e fui abraçada por Jasper intensamente. Aqueles segundos foram mais intensos do que muitas horas que eu já tivera na minha vida imensa. Diria que foram os melhores da minha vida, Jasper enfim estava me protegendo, eu não tinha mais que mentir pra ninguém.

Nos sentamos e Jasper me perguntou sobre a tão sonhada verdade.

_O que aconteceu para você ter deixado Willy? – Ele acariciava meu rosto, me acalmando. Queria me atirar em seus braços e dizer a ele o quanto eu o amava, mas isso me pareceu óbvio demais.

_Eu encontrei os Volturi em uma de suas visitas ao Canadá e vi uma menina comentando com Willy, como desejava pegar Carlisle e seu clã. Ela contou com horror a mania que os Cullen tinham de proteger os seres humanos como se ainda tivessem vida e acrescentou que Alice tinha prometido algo a Aro. Achei que ela estivesse indo morar com os Volturi já que ninguém vai até lá e simplesmente promete algo ao clã. Meu peito se encheu de alegria e eu achei que o caminho estava finalmente livre pra mim. Sabia que você jamais se uniria àquela estirpe, mas não conhecia Alice tão bem para entender o que ela realmente queria...

_E porque você não me falou que simplesmente queria vir atrás dele? – Willy olha magoado. Queria entender o que ele não podia me dar, que Jasper podia. Fiquei com pena dele. Meu amor por Jasper simplesmente cobria qualquer linha lógica de raciocínio.

_Você já tinha sofrido demais com minha busca por Jasper. Foram quase 30 anos que você o perseguia ao meu lado, sabendo exatamente quais eram as minhas intenções... Eu não podia fazer isso com você novamente! Você não merecia! Então forjei a minha morte e decidi vigiar...

_mas porque só agora você me procurou? – Jasper me olhava atônito enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos.

_Porque quando vi Alice preparando uma festa de casamento, me desesperei. Vi o vestido, os convites, a vi escolhendo flores, a lista de convidados, entrei em pânico!

_Esse é o meu casamento! – Edward disse sorrindo. Eu pude sorrir com ele.

_Você não vai se casar? – Olhei para Jasper com meus olhos brilhando novamente.

_Não sei, você vai? – Ele perguntou astutamente com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Dei risadas ao perceber o tom que ele colocava. Ouvimos então um vaso quebrar na parede. Alice o tinha jogado. Ficamos em silêncio e ela saiu, para meu desespero, Jasper foi atrás.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

_Como você pode falar assim? – Subi em cima de uma árvore para ouvir os dois conversando. Alice parecia desnorteada com o golpe de meu destino.

_Você está com ciúmes? – Jasper sorriu momentaneamente. Ao que parecia ele adorava vê-la insegura. Alice o abraçou e o beijou repetidamente. Senti inveja dela, preferia estar em seu lugar. Mas a vida é assim, ao que parecia, eu era um Às e ele era outro.

_Prefiro acreditar que isso é um pedido de desculpas... – Alice sorria. – vocês eram namorados?

_Sim... – Jasper desviou o olhar de Alice e fitou a mata bem arborizada. – Ela foi ... muito importante pra mim, você não tem idéia do quanto!

_Imagino o quanto isso deve ter mexido com você, se eu tivesse lembranças nítidas do meu passado, tenho certeza de que mexeria comigo... – Ela olhou mais ou menos na minha direção e sorriu. Quase me desequilibrei. – Quero que saiba que pode contar comigo. – Alice falava docemente, parecia estar ensaiando uma peça teatral, mas realmente convenceu quem a interessava.

_Bem, não é tão nítido assim pra mim, acho que não precisa se preocupar. – Eu o vi piscando pra ela.

Aquilo definitivamente foi a gota d'água. Não precisava ouvir mais nada. Simplesmente deixei o local fazendo bastante barulho, queria desaparecer, deixar de existir, queria ter morrido antes de me transformar, ao menos agora teria como perdoá-lo. Minha face se contorcia em lágrimas que não escorriam pelo meu rosto. Meu cabelo colava em minha face molhada pelo orvalho das árvores. Aquilo mexeu com meu orgulho, pela primeira vez em anos, pensei em mim, ao invés de pensar em Jasper. Me enxerguei num mundo, onde só existia ele e então, eu podia me ver. Parei diante de um penhasco no susto. Afrontando a minha solidão... ... ... ... ...

_**..::Ponto de vista de Jasper::..**_

Eu e Alice entramos para dentro de casa. Fiquei feliz por tudo ter acabado bem. Ainda tinha toda a situação na minha mente. Eu era grato demais à Alice por tudo que ela me provera, mas a aura de paixão que sentia me envolver quando Sophie me cercava, era algo que eu não podia ignorar. Era como o sangue humano para um vampiro "vegetariano", uma legítima tentação! Willy se aproximou de mim preocupado.

_Jasper, onde está Sophie?

_Pensei que estivesse aqui. – Não tinha idéia de onde se metera.

_Ela foi atrás de nós, eu vi! – Alice declarou pra mim e de repente eu notei uma frustração absurda tomando conta de mim. Eu tive certeza de Alice tinha falado sobre lembranças nítidas propositadamente: Sophie ouvira nossa conversa. Pensei em perguntar o porquê dela ter feito isso, mas cheguei a rápida conclusão que isso só traria mais desavenças.

_Precisamos encontrá-la! – Declarei avidamente. Me desesperei ao pensar na burrada que tinha feito. Depois de todo esse caos, não poderia deixar Sophie à mercê de Willy. Ela negara com todas as forças sua companhia. Era demais pra mim simplesmente aceitar que nada estava acontecendo. Olhei para Edward e deixei claro a minha indignação.

_Vamos seguir o seu rastro, pelo menos teremos uma direção a seguir. – Edward apoia o irmão, afinal compreendera o amor de Sophie. Embora não tivesse certeza da grandeza do amor de Jasper por ela, pretendia lhe dar uma chance, assim como tivera a sua com Bella.

_Vou ligar para Irina e pedir que ela fique de olhos abertos. – Carlisle fala ao pegar o telefone.

_Mas pra que tanta pressa? Ela precisa colocar as idéias no lugar! Não é possível que-

_Dá pra calar a boca! – Falei sem agüentar mais tanto fingimento. Como isso podia estar acontecendo? No que Alice estava se tornando? Não conseguia acreditar que minha Alice fosse ficar tão- Bella interrompeu meus pensamentos.

_Você está bem? – Ela era uma das únicas pessoas que parecia não me pressionar para escolher um lado. Me senti acolhido pelo seu gesto. Ela sabia ser doce quando precisava.

_Não exatamente. De alguma forma me sinto culpado. Preciso achar Sophie, saber se está bem! Eu preciso... – não achei a palavra certa e me surpreendi quando Bella respondeu:

_...dela? – Seu sorriso era inigualável. Impressionante como era acolhedora. Por um momento, pensei estar tudo bem, depois lembrei que Sophie havia desaparecido. Não podia acreditar em seu súbito desaparecimento. Minha vida estava virando de cabeça pra baixo, jamais sonhei com uma reviravolta tão grande. Precisava organizar minhas idéias, precisava trazê-la de volta à Forks. Precisava... dela!

E então pessoal? O que estão achando da fic? Espero que estejam gostando pois todo meu coração está com ela! E o que vocês acham que aconteceu com Sophie? Estou curiosa! Me dêem sua opinião.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6**_

Já se passaram meses desde que Sophie desaparecera. A partir do primeiro momento, eu pude parar para refletir sobre o que acontecera naquele dia. Tivera tempo pra isso. Muito tempo. Sabia que havia cometido um erro grave e eu não tinha como voltar atrás e me redimir. Alice voltara ao normal, estava calma e tranqüila, sempre feliz em ajudar quando podia. O casamento de Edward e Bella foi lindo e ela teve muito tempo pra se gabar. Eu, ao contrário dela, me transformei, mais uma vez, mas me transformei por dentro, transformei meu coração. Sentia que Alice não era mais quem eu queria ter para o resto da minha existência. Invejei Edward quando me contou que jamais tinha amado outra pessoa que não Bella. Era seu primeiro amor, e ele me contava como era bom ter essa virtude. Amar uma única pessoa eternamente.

Pensei em Sophie e lembrei de que eu era como Edward quando a conheci, mas não tinha a maturidade, nem a compreensão da vida como eu tenho hoje. Deixei me levar pelas oportunidades, fui um tolo e ainda assim quando tive minha segunda chance, a joguei fora! Não podia aceitar que esse seria o fim, não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo, ela havia desistido de mim. Isso era incoerente. Alguma coisa com certeza estava errada. Eu precisava encontrá-la. Alice conversou com Charlie e pediu para que ele cadastrasse Sophie no banco de dados dos desaparecidos. Mas achei isso uma piada de mau gosto, pois de duas uma, ou ela havia sido raptada ou ela havia desistido de mim. Não iria ser encontrada, pois não estava perdida. De repente meu peito apertou e eu senti vontade de chorar.

_Qual é o problema Jasper? – Alice entrou no quarto onde eu estava. – Deixe de ser um bebê chorão! Fizemos tudo que estava ao nosso alcance, ela simplesmente não te quer mais! Esqueça-a! – Ela se enrolou nos meus braços e encostou sua cabeça no meu peito. Quanto mais ela agia, mais eu tinha vontade de chorar.

_Eu nunca... vou... esquecê-la! Ponha isso na sua cabeça! – Arregalei os olhos e sorri ao ver o desespero dela. A que ponto chegara o ser humano. Era ridículo o modo como tentava me conquistar, podia ter sido ingênuo no começo mas não a ponto de esquecer o que ela havia feito. Alice abriu a porta do quarto e saiu com uma cara amedrontada. Estávamos esperando notícias de Willy, que tinha ido a Itália para ver se conseguia alguma informação dos Volturi. Eu achei um tanto arriscado, mas ele a amava demais e eu definitivamente teria feito isso se achasse que tinha chance.

_Posso entrar? – Edward falou dando uma leve batida na porta.

_Deve! – Eu disse fechando a porta atrás dele.

_Eu acredito que esteja se preocupando demais com o fato de Sophie ter te deixado. – Olhei nos olhos de Edward, ele estava sério. Fiquei em silêncio e esperei pelo desfecho. – Eu não acho que seja normal, alguém que espera tanto tempo por algo, desistir assim tão fácil. – Ele me encarava com um ar sombrio.

_Eu também não acredito nisso, por isso não vou desistir de encontrá-la! – tentava pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse fazer, que já não tivesse tentado mas foi inútil.

_Se fosse você não esperava por Willy...

_Como assim?

_Você não acha que ele apareceu aqui e sem querer descobriu onde Sophie estava! Como se um Vampiro pudesse encobrir uma morte por cinco anos! – Edward riu da ironia. – Não é como se ela tivesse se coberto com pêlo de lobisomem. Ele a acharia, no máximo em um ano! Se ela mudasse, de cidade em cidade, dia após dia! E ela não fez isso! Ficou pelas redondezas, te vigiando. Arrisco a dizer que ela foi muito bobinha ao acreditar que poderia enganar Willy tão fácil assim! – De repente eu vi a resposta para a minha pergunta. Willy estava planejando algo terrível contra Sophie.

_Tenho que fazer algo Edward! Tenho que fazer algo e não sei por onde começar! – Minha cabeça girava. A esperança tinha tomado conta de mim novamente.

_Comece por não fazer planos, nem tomar decisões! Você vai precisar agir discretamente! Eu e Bella te ajudaremos no que for preciso, mas não podemos sair da cidade por enquanto.

Edward tinha alguma mensagem implícita que queria me passar. Não compreendi logo de cara e decidi refletir mais tarde em suas palavras. O importante era que o momento para agir tinha chegado, e eu não esperava o momento que pudesse tê-la de novo em meus braços.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

_Ninguém sabe nada. É isso que eles querem me dizer... e de repente vejo aquele tufão de informações sobre o que eu quero saber. Nunca me diverti tanto! – Edward falava sentado numa janela de hotel em Volterra. – Pode ser que eu esteja errado, mais eu acho que Willy é muito mais esperto do que a gente pensa...

_Se o que te disseram é verdade, então ela deve estar aqui! – Eu disse para Bella e Edward.

_Imagino como ela deve estar se sentindo no meio deles, se é que ela ainda está sentindo... – Bella simplesmente não havia se dado conta do quão cruel tinha sido. Ela me deixou consciente o suficiente para entender que eu poderia estar perseguindo um fantasma. Mas não teve a intenção. Fui sugado para o tempo em que vivera ao lado de Sophie. Podia sentir seu beijo molhado e quente nos meus lábios, a sombrinha que me espetava nas costas cada vez que pensava em me distanciar dela sem dizer _eu te amo – _Despontei um sorriso no rosto. Ela não podia morrer agora.

_Ela não está morta! – Edward sorriu ao perceber meus pensamentos. – Ela só precisa de ajuda...

_Como você sabe disso? – Perguntei intrigado com sua certeza.

_Se ela morresse, Willy iria querer queimar seu corpo na sua frente. Ele não aceita o amor de vocês! Não precisa ser telepata pra saber.

_Precisamos descobrir onde ela está! Se ficarmos muito tempo na cidade, os Volturi irão desconfiar. – Bella explicava ansiosa. – Se Alice estivesse aqui, talvez teríamos como saber...

Não havia saída. Por mais que procurássemos, a única solução seria perguntar ao clã pessoalmente. Era preciso. Provavelmente teria que prometer algo sórdido em troca das informações, mas naquela situação, definitivamente, não me importava. O telefone tocou. O recepcionista avisou que Alice estava subindo. Me perguntei se não fui eficaz na minha atuação. Alice era a última pessoa que eu queria ver na minha frente. Bella abriu a porta. Alice não estava feliz e quando eu achei que ela iria começar a me agredir, ela me surpreendeu. Começou a confessar.

_me perdoa Jasper! Eu fui uma idiota! Eu não tinha idéia da dimensão do que eu estava me metendo! – Ela respirava tentando se recompor. – Eu não queria que ela acabasse assim! Eu só queria ela longe de você! Eu juro!

_Alice, do que você está falando? – Bella tentou ajudá-la.

_ Conte a história do início. – Edward que tentava ler os pensamentos de Alice pedia com cautela.

_Há alguns anos atrás Willy me procurou revelando as intenções de Sophie. – Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, Alice conhecia Willy há anos? – Me falou para ficar atenta, que ela tentaria tomar de mim o que era meu. Eu não podia correr esse risco! – A respiração de Alice estava ofegante, sua face se retorcia em dor. Se fosse em outra época, teria voado para cima dela e partido seu corpo em pedaços, mas como nada mais me surpreendia, continuei ouvindo. – Eu contei a ele que ela finalmente se revelara. Ele disse que viria pois assim resolveria tudo. Eu acreditei! Eu fiz tudo que ele mandou! Como eu fui burra! Ela pode estar morta por minha causa!

_Ela não está morta! Não se preocupe! – Falei sem saber se acreditava ou não nela.

_Acabei descobrindo que ele tinha uma dívida com os Volturi e que os convencera a entregar Sophie ao invés dele mesmo...Não sei porque eles aceitaram essa oferta! Mas se ela ainda está viva, está com eles!

_O que faremos? – Bella perguntou oprimida pelos fatos. – Eles não vão aceitar outro acordo!

_Não será preciso! – Um vampiro aparece na janela onde Edward se encontrava antes. Caius tinha um sorriso na face. Parecia curtir cada momento vendo a mistura de esperança e desespero no rosto de cada um de nós, não acreditava que éramos tolos o suficiente a ponto de ir até a Itália só para conseguir um confronto com eles novamente. E ainda por cima, por algo que julgava tão desprezível, como o amor. Era óbvio que ele estava querendo se divertir. – Aro me pediu para convidá-los a um esquartejamento essa noite. Ao que parece uma jovem vampira vai levar a pior... e nem é culpa dela! – Ele deu uma risada alta. – Pena que ela não tenha um homem de verdade para salvá-la! Ou melhor... um vampiro a altura!

_Cretino!

Eu não pude segurar meus impulsos. Não aceitava que alguém pudesse falar de Sophie assim. Era demais pra mim. Mas pelo menos eu tinha uma chance, eu tinha a chance que poderia mudar minha vida para sempre.

_**Preciso saber o que vocês estão pensando! Eu tô adorando as reviews! Por favor continuem se comunicando! E aí, quem voc~es acham que vai levar a pior afinal? Beijos e fiquem com Deus!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Eu estava sendo puxado por Bella. Minha vida estava para mudar e tinha que ser agora. Ela seria minha novamente. Fazia quase um ano que não a via. Arrombaríamos a cela onde ela era mantida com a ajuda de Edward e Alice prometera que atrasaria qualquer um que tentasse nos impedir, só faltava ver se ela cumpriria sua palavra. O ritual seria em uma parte reservada do castelo que ficava ao ar livre, havia uma fogueira enorme cobrindo a área, vários convidados esperando pelo sacrifício. Estavam bebendo em taças, não demorei a perceber que era sangue. Sangue humano. Parecia um filme de terror se passando bem diante dos meus olhos, alguns vampiros torturavam humanos e os sugavam em frente ao grupo todo. Lembrei-me de alguém.

_Só acho que Bella não deveria se envolver... Ela já tem problemas demais com os Volturi pra se meter em confusão. – Fui sucinto. Edward me olhou pensando em começar um novo sermão. Jane veio até nós. Para meu temor ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso maligno.

_Devo dizer que fico surpresa em vê-los, mas não menos feliz! Vamos ter um show e tanto hoje, digno de um verdadeiro espetáculo! – Os lábios se fecharam mas o sorriso permaneceu.

Não sei o que pensei para não atacá-la ali mesmo. Precisávamos de tempo para salvar Sophie, devia me concentrar nisso, era hora de agir. Esperei que ela se distanciasse e fiz um sinal para Alice nos guiar aos calabouços. O lugar era ermo e muito escuro, definitivamente não era o mais agradável pra se estar. Combinamos que Edward ficaria ao meu lado, caso alguém surgisse nos surpreendendo. O caminho era longo, até mesmo para nós vampiros que estávamos acostumados a percorrer grandes percursos. De repente podíamos sentir o cheiro de Sophie, ela estava perto e meus pensamentos foram a loucura.

_Sophie! – Eu disse ao vê-la encolhida num canto. Abracei-a com vontade. Finalmente poderia dizer tudo que sentira durante o ano. Eu a amava demais, não acreditava que finalmente a teria ao meu lado.

Repentinamente a larguei. Ela começou a silvar para Bella. Ela estava faminta. A abracei novamente e corremos para a lateral do calabouço. Precisávamos sair de lá.

_Espere! – Edward grita com uma voracidade incrível. – É uma armadilha. Eles estão contando com isso! É claro! Eles querem que nós resgatemos Sophie! – Edward não parecia estar acreditando. Eu muito menos.

Sophie estava com os olhos vermelhos. Agressiva. Não parecia ser a mesma que vi há um ano atrás. Pensei em alimentá-la ali mesmo para que melhorasse, mas não havia como. Nenhum rato, nenhum humano, nada que pudesse satisfazer a sua sede. Exceto por Bella. Foi muito difícil mantê-las afastadas, mas não havia outro jeito. Eu apanhara mais do que desejava. Eu precisava curá-la mas não via como. Conseguimos um manto para cobri-la e subimos para sair dali. Mas de repente um vulto suntuoso aparece na nossa frente.

_Vocês são mesmo uns estraga prazeres! – Willy passava a mão no cabelo, enquanto mantinha os dentes a mostra. Nos encarávamos com um desprezo mútuo.

_Eu não poderia deixar valer sua última sentença. Sinto muito tê-lo desapontado! – Eu disse com ironia, deixando Sophie arredia de lado. – O que realmente vale é o amor sincero que ela tem por mim... Ela não vive sem mim, já mostrou isso mais de uma vez pra você!

_Mais um motivo pra essa VADIA morrer! Definitivamente ela não serve mais pra nada! Uma inútil! – Enquanto Willy nos espraguejava, Alice foi se movendo lentamente entre Sophie e Eu.

_Seria mais fácil se você se desse por vencido e sumisse daqui! – Alice respondeu às agressões de Willy com rancor no olhar. Parecia estar com medo das reações dele e eu finalmente reconhecera a Alice por quem me apaixonara. Ela estava preocupada com Sophie. Pois tinha medo que ela atacasse Bella. – Edward tire Bella daqui, agora!

Meu irmão não pensou duas vezes. Pegou sua namorada pelo braço e sumiu no corredor escuro. Sophie gritou com desespero pois estava com muita sede e não conseguia se controlar.

_Devolva-a. – Quando Willy me intimou, me obriguei a agir. A luta corporal foi tensa. Willy não era nem de longe vampiro inexperiente. Conhecia diversos truques de batalha que eu nunca tinha visto ninguém usar. Eu caí no chão com um rasgão no braço. A dor era intensa. Olhei para Alice na esperança de encontrar seu apoio mas percebi que estava de mãos atadas. Se ela deixasse Sophie correr, ela poderia ser recapturada e morta. Me levantei e voltei à batalha. Era hora de mostrar do que eu realmente era feito. Eu amava Sophie e precisava dela, não podia mais evitar a necessidade que tinha da sua aura ao meu redor, da sua essência, do seu amor. Precisava lutar com todas as minhas forças. Eu estava tendo minha terceira chance que provavelmente era a última, de prová-la, como eu a amava. Consegui segurar Willy para atirá-lo em um pilar e ele acabou quebrando três, ele contra-atacou e me atirou contra uma parede que se quebrou em pedaços em minhas costas, então eu corri atrás dele e ele passou por cima de mim indo em direção a Alice e Sophie. Eu o ataquei enfurecido. Ele saiu para o lado e eu aproveitei para ficar mais perto de Sophie e Alice. Foi então que tudo aconteceu. Sophie falou novamente.

_Jasper... – Ela caiu e eu olhei para ela desesperado. Foi quando Alice largou Sophie e se jogou na minha frente. Willy veio correndo e arrancou sua cabeça fora com um pedaço de mármore quebrado.

Alice havia se sacrificado por mim. Eu estava ensandecido. O golpeei quantas vezes pude agüentar. Corri como um louco e pela primeira vez eu o vira com medo. Foi quando eu notei Sophie correndo ao meu lado e pude notar o quão rápida ela era. Precisei de alguns segundos para entender o plano que ela tinha. Corri na frente dela e segurei-o com força, e então Sophie pode se aproximar sorrateiramente e finalmente quebrar o pescoço de Willy.

_**E aí meu povo? Por essa vocês não esperavam, né? Mas aguardem os próximos capítulos. A fic tá no fim mais ainda tem muita surpresa pela frente! Espero Reviews! **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**..::Ponto de Vista de Sophie! ::..**_

Ouvimos palmas e assobios. Uma comemoração enorme se deu em todo o castelo e nós éramos a principal atração. Ao olharmos para cima, pudemos ver muitas pessoas em camarotes olhando para baixo, onde estávamos. Incrível como sabiam ficar calados quando precisavam. Jane se aproximou de nós, junto de Aro e Caius. Senti meu corpo estremecer de medo.

_E então? Que espetáculo divino! – Aro parecia estar nos congratulando. – Vocês assassinaram Willy e Alice! Mas não agradeçam a mim, Jane foi a responsável por toda a armação. – Aro começou um salva de palmas e foi seguido por todos os espectadores. Enquanto isso alguns vampiros em capas negras começavam a atear fogo nos corpos que estavam no chão. Os vampiros iam ao delírio. Pareciam verdadeiros trogloditas em forma humana.

_Pretendíamos ter contado o que Willy combinara conosco e soltá-la pouco antes do sacrifício, caso Willy não se motivasse a resgatá-la, como dava a entender que iria fazer. – Jane abriu um largo sorriso ao declarar. – Mas é óbvio, que com sua intromissão Jasper, tudo ficou muito mais divertido!

Me virei para ele e vi a dor estampada em seu rosto. As lágrimas que não saíam dos seus olhos, o tornava ainda mais difícil de encarar. Isso foi mortalmente cruel e ele realmente não merecia isso! Sua parceira havia morrido para puro deleite dos Volturi. Eles já haviam passado dos limites.

_Faça-se lembrar que a palavra dos Volturi é uma só! Não existem segundas opções... – Caius sorriu como se roubasse um doce de uma criança. Me lembrei de que Bella ainda não se tornara vampira. Talvez isso fosse um aviso. Isso tinha que ser um aviso.

_Planejaram tudo isso para se divertir? – Eu estava atônita. Quando mais demonstrava o meu choque, mais os vampiros incendiavam risadas acima de nossas cabeças. Jasper olhava para o que restara de Alice e se abraçava em mim. Pedia a Deus que tudo acabasse logo. Não suportava ver tanta dor e angústia em um só lugar. Me abracei em Jasper e choramos juntos. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

_Levem eles para fora! Estão me dando enjôo! – Aro ordenou e fomos escoltados pelo corredores escuros até a saída. Já era noite e Jasper não se sentia bem. Ficamos quase uma hora parados ali, onde havíamos sido deixados. Tentando assimilar tudo que acontecera. Não parecia possível. Mais tarde, foi horrível ver o desespero no rosto de Bella e Edward. Era como se eu fosse apunhalada por mil vezes. Foi incrivelmente cruel. Começava a acreditar que era real. Que tinha de fato acontecido.

A pior parte foi contar para o resto da família. Nada poderia ter doído tanto. Me senti muito culpada. Se eu ao menos tivesse me alertado sobre o tipo de pessoa que Willy era, nada disso teria acontecido. Pensei em sumir, mas não havia mais porquê. E agora, mais do que nunca, Jasper precisava de mim. Me perguntei se ele também não me culpara pela morte de Alice. Não sabia como reagir. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer que a trouxesse de volta. Chorei diversas vezes pela morte dela, especialmente depois que fiquei sabendo tudo que ela fizera por mim. Eu era uma ingrata, tinha que no mínimo cuidar de Jasper por ela. Mas eu não pretendia que as coisas se desenrolassem da maneira cruel como aconteceu. Eu queria vê-los felizes, jamais teria me aproximado de Jasper se soubesse quanta destruição eu causaria. COMO ME ARREPENDERA!

_Sophie, a culpa não foi sua! – Carlisle passava a mão em minhas costas enquanto me consolava.

_Carlisle, eu sei que suas intenções são as melhores, mas eu não posso aceitar que tudo tenha acontecido dessa maneira! – Eu senti muita raiva de Willy. Como ele podia ter feito aquilo, negociar a minha vida em troca da dele! Antes eu tivesse morrido do que Alice! Isso não estava certo! – Jasper desceu as escadas, Carlisle o fitou por um momento e decidiu deixar-nos a sós.

_Eu sei o quanto se sente culpada... – Ele falou enquanto evitava meu olhar. – Você tem que entender que não fora sua culpa!

_Mas você amava ela! – Eu gritei histérica. A culpa era muita.

_E amo. – Ele sentou no sofá ao meu lado com a expressão séria. – Mas imagina quantas pessoas amadas eu matei por Maria? Quantas namoradas, pais, mães, filhos, foram tirados sem nenhuma piedade de seus lares? Uma hora isso tinha que voltar pra mim!

Parei para pensar em suas palavras. Fiquei mais calma ao ver que ele estava conformado, mas ainda assim, não o compreendia.

_Willy a levou a desgraça, tanto quanto Maria levou a mim. Mas sempre teremos oportunidades para aprender e evoluir, - Ele titubeou por um momento. Vi seu rosto transparecer o luto. – E pode ter certeza que isso dói muito! Mas não vou sofrer em vão. Vou ser o tipo de homem que Alice sempre me ajudou a ser. Vou melhorar cada vez mais para que de onde ela estiver, ela tenha orgulho de mim. Por isso, não se culpe mais.

_Obrigada pela ajuda Jasper! Muito nobre de você pensar assim... – Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns minutos.

_Ficou sabendo que Bella está grávida? – Ele sorriu com dificuldade pra mim. Eu mostrei surpresa. E ele arrematou. – Ela quer que nós sejamos os padrinhos!

Nos abraçamos por longos momentos e finalmente eu pude sorrir. Não falei nada e deixei o coração tomar conta de mim. Há muito tempo procurava por aquela situação e vendo a aceitação de Jasper me fez perceber que já estava na hora de eu começar a curtir como deveria. Logo teríamos um bebê na casa e precisaríamos de alegria para recomeçar...

_**AINDA NÃO ACABOU! Não percam o último capítulo dessa fic que está abalando preceitos e corações! Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! **_

_**Rachel: Você é um doce! Obrigada por comentar cada capítulo e me motivar a postar a fic! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**(e último)**_

Um beijo longo e duradouro. Seus lábios tocavam os meus suavemente e ele mordiscava com cuidado meu lábio inferior antes de Carlisle nos chamar para o reinicio da partida de baseball. Eu nunca tinha jogado esse jogo e achei muito interessante que nós pudéssemos jogar naquela clareira. O lugar era lindo, e isso definitivamente não me ajudou muito.

_Fora! – Alguém gritou e olhei para o meu lado onde Jasper permanecia carrancudo. Sorri ao vê-lo bravo por causa do jogo. Era sinal de que as coisas andavam muito bem. Prometi a mim mesmo melhorar meu desempenho e quem sabe deixar um sorriso transparecer naquele rosto angelical. O placar tinha muita diferença, mas seria bem menos "doloroso" se nós perdêssemos por uma diferença menor.

_Valeu Soph! Eu estava precisando mesmo perder para Emmet e Carlisle! – Edward falou se aproximando de nós.

_Desculpa, é que foi muito rápido! – Meu santo como mentia mal. Edward sorriu descrente.

_Pare de olhar pro matinho e se concentre no jogo! – Jasper soltou uma gargalhada depois da declaração de Edward. Eu fiz beicinho, mas também não pude controlar o riso.

A partida acabou e fomos para casa. No carro Resmenee brincava no colo de Bella e conseguiu pegar o meu cabelo puxando com força. Quando consegui desvencilhar o meu cabelo de seus dedos, me encantei com a gargalhada gostosa que ela dera. Era incrível como a peraltinha tinha o dom de alegrar o ambiente. Depois de dar um suspiro mais do que espontâneo, foi a nossa vez de rir de Resmenee. Olhei para Jasper, ele era muito dedicado a sua afilhada. Ela abriu um sorriso maroto em sua direção e ele se derreteu todo. Não demorou muito até estarmos em casa. Fomos para o quarto. Ele me beijou delicadamente. O apertei com força na cintura, não resistia mais à suas deliciosas torturas. Nossos beijos foram esquentando, ficando cada vez mais intensos. Tirei o meu vestido com pressa e fiz questão de ajudá-lo a tirar a roupa, fizemos amor. Depois de tanta energia muito bem utilizada, eu tive uma idéia, um tanto quanto controversa, mas tive uma idéia.

_Você sabe o quanto eu te amo Jasper? – Eu falei acariciando seu rosto. Era incrível como o carinho em seus olhos preenchiam completamente o meu ser. Amor parecia pouco para o que eu sentia, era mais um estado de êxtase.

_Eu não poderia estar mais feliz do seu lado. Nunca me senti assim, tão amado, tão cuidado! É preciso ter muita força para não resistir aos seus encantos...- Ele sorriu e me beijou, sua língua encontrou a minha e nosso beijo foi mais intenso. – Me sinto fraco perto de você! Não a nada que você peça que eu não faça, não há nada que você diga que me desalente. Ah e sim, acho que o que eu sinto por você é muito mais do que amor, é vida! É indescritível! Eu te amo muito Sophie Green!

Algumas palavras ficaram trancadas em sua garganta, achei que fosse por que combinamos de não falar mais no passado pois as lembranças nos torturavam demais. E deixei da maneira que estava, depois da sua declaração, achei que era a hora perfeita para colocar minha idéia em prática.

_Eu preciso te levar a um lugar! – Falei e ele ficou admirado e surpreso. – Mas antes de falar qualquer coisa, preciso que você veja com seus próprios olhos. Peguei seu braço e fomos em direção à Seattle.

_**..:: Ponto de Vista do Jasper::..**_

Ela resistiu até o último segundo, antes de eu mesmo ver com meus próprios olhos que estávamos na frente de um orfanato, ela não contara nada.

_O que viemos fazer aqui? – Perguntei a ela intrigado. Achei que estava pirando, não podíamos adotar uma criança humana.

_Existe um de nós ali dentro. Um menino, sua linhagem descende da minha família. – Sophie suspirou e continuou. – Ele foi muito bem educado, só come esquilos e nunca agrediu nenhuma criança. Estive me informando que ele já ficou com várias famílias mas sempre voltava. Talvez esteja esperando que um de nós chegue.

Fiquei maravilhado com a sua proposta. Sonhava fazia muito tempo com um filho, mas nunca pudera imaginar com essa possibilidade que minha amada Sophie agora me apresentava. Estava absorto em sentimentos que nunca pensei em sentir antes. Eu tinha a chance de ser pai. Eu poderia ter uma família. Eternamente. Beijei Sophie mostrando toda a gratidão por sua idéia. Ela me puxou para entrarmos no jardim do orfanato. Vi o seu rosto se iluminar quando ela viu uma luz acesa nos fundos. Era a janela mais alta da cabana. Sophie jogou uma pedrinha na janela e a mesma se abriu sem ruídos. O menino pulou da janela com uma facilidade incrível e abraçou Sophie sem pensar duas vezes.

_Jasper, esse é Joshua Green. – Sophie sorriu emocionada. O garoto veio me abraçar também. Fiquei feliz. Ele devia ter uns cinco ou seis anos, olhos castanhos e cabelos loiros. Seus cabelos eram desgrenhados como os meus. Ele sorriu envergonhado e me perguntou.

_Você é namorado de Sophie? – Ele deu mais uma risadinha envergonhada e rimos junto com ele. Mas aquela pergunta me fez pensar. Sophie era muito mais do que minha namorada. Era a mulher que eu precisava pro resto da minha existência. Eu precisava agir rápido.

_por enquanto... Você quer morar com a gente? – Eu perguntei esperando uma resposta positiva e Joshua me surpreendeu quando me abarrotou de perguntas sobre como éramos, em quantos, que tipo de dieta nós tínhamos, se tínhamos visão política, que tipo de relação tínhamos com humanos, enfim, o garoto era um enciclopédia. Conversamos até o amanhecer. Eu e Sophie não precisamos trocar nenhuma palavra. O destino de Joshua já estava decidido. Ele viria conosco. Fizemos a volta na quadra e entramos no orfanato para arrumar os papéis.

Um ano se passou e Joshua segurava as nossas alianças enquanto entrava pela igreja. Resmenee jogava as rosas brancas e cor-de-rosa enquanto desfilava ao lado do primo. Forks inteira estava dentro da igreja. Estava radiante no dia do nosso casamento. Incrível como o nervosismo alcançava todas as espécies. Eu que tinha toda eternidade para ficar ao lado de Sophie, tremia nas bases. Pouco tempo depois Sophie entrou na igreja e o nosso casamento teve início.

_**..:: Ponto de vista de Bella::..**_

O casamento foi perfeito, a festa foi linda. Eu particularmente estava muito orgulhosa por ter ajudado eles a ficarem juntos. Era um amor verdadeiro, sereno, tranqüilo. Olhei para Edward e via que ele estava tão satisfeito como eu, como era bom saber que existiam outras pessoas que desfrutavam do amor, tanto quanto a gente. Esme ofereceu a ilha em Angra dos Reis para os noivos, mas eles preferiram voltar ao Texas. Tiveram uma grande surpresa ao encontrar a casa de Jasper Withlock de pé e restaurada. Agora havia um museu lá e eles recordaram com carinho os momentos de felicidade que viveram há mais de 100 anos atrás. Eles tiveram alguns problemas com Joshua, que por exemplo, não agüentava mais fazer a pré escola. Ele dizia que era a formatura mais frustrante que havia e que já tinha passado por ela diversas vezes. Sophie e Jasper decidiram dar-lhe uma chance para cursar a primeira série. Joshua estava feliz! Mas ainda assim Sophie prometeu que quando tivesse a chance, conseguiria dar-lhe uma bolsa em uma universidade como um gênio mirim. Ele estava extasiado. A família deles era muito feliz, criávamos Resmenee e Josh juntos. A família Cullen não poderia estar melhor, depois de muitas tormentas nos atingindo de todos os lados, nós finalmente estávamos em sintonia com nossos desejos mais profundos.

FIM

_**E então pessoal? Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic! Eu amei e Sophie e Jasper vão ficar pra sempre no meu coração! Espero que eles também tenham deixado uma marquinha no coração de Vocês! É isso! Um Beijo e fiquem com Deus!**_


End file.
